When The History and Future are Change
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Fei Rune, seorang bocah dari masa depan yang kehilangan ibunya tepat setelah melahirkannya. Tapi, setelah pertemuannya dengan Tenma dan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, apakah dia berhasil bertemu dengan sang ibu yang dirindukannya?


**When The History and Future are Change**

**Characters : **Fei Rune, Nanobana Kinako, Asurei Rune, Wondeba

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS/Galaxy © Level-5

**Warning : **OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide. Ini adalah kisah lanjutan (karangan saya) pada InaKuro episode 50, di mana Fei pergi menemui ibunya.

**A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic pertama saya selaku Author _newbie_ di sini. Cerita yang saya buat memang masih standar -_-, tapi, saya harap _readers_ sekalian bisa menikmatinya. Fanfic ini saya buat untuk merayakan hari ibu yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Desember 2013 tahun ini.

**Summary :** Fei Rune, seorang bocah dari masa depan yang kehilangan ibunya tepat setelah melahirkannya. Tapi, setelah pertemuannya dengan Tenma dan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi sebelumnya, apakah dia berhasil bertemu dengan sang ibu yang dirindukannya?

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"_Bertahanlah dan lakukan yang terbaik!"_

Itulah kata-kata yang terus terngiang di kepala seorang Fei Rune, setelah menjenguk Kinako versi dewasa yang akan segera melahirkan dirinya dalam versi bayi.

Jika tadi dia menyunggingkan senyuman manis dan mengiyakan perkataan ibunya, namun, tetap saja hatinya yang terdalam mendapatkan sebuah cubitan kecil saat melakukannya.

Kecil, tapi menyakitkan.

"Ada apa, Fei? Sejak tadi kau termanggu terus," tegur Wondeba yang sedang menyetir karavan, "Kau mau mampir di suatu tempat lagi?" tawarnya.

Fei mendongak dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian kembali menunduk.

Wondeba menghela nafas. Biar pun dia adalah robot, tapi, dia cukup mengenali seorang Fei Rune. Anak yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Anak yang terlihat sangat kuat dan tegar walau hidup sendirian tanpa ayah-ibu, namun, tetap saja dia juga memiliki naluri alami sebagai anak-anak yang haus akan belaian kasih dari orang tua.

"Fei," tegur Wondeba sambil duduk di sampingnya, "Katakan saja kau ingin kemana sebelum pulang? Kita bisa bersenang-senang sedikit agar kau tidak murung seperti itu terus," bujuk Wondeba.

Hening.

Kembali Wondeba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Fe–"

"Sejarah akan berubah, bukan?" potong Fei.

Wondeba mengurungkan kata-katanya untuk menghibur bocah yang sudah ber _mixi-max_ dengan dua jenis spesies dinosaurus itu. Dia memilih diam mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Fei.

Fei mendongak dengan tatapan mata kosong yang hampa, "Sejarah akan berubah, bukan?" ulangnya.

"Fei, aku tahu apa yang ada dalam perasaanmu," ucap Wondeba, "Kau ingin bertemu ibumu, bukan? Kau ingin agar keluargamu bisa kembali utuh,".

Fei tersenyum miris, "Kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku,".

Wondeba menepuk-nepuk punggung Fei dengan lembut, "Sejarah akan berubah, Fei. Tergantung dari apa yang akan kita lakukan," hiburnya, "Kita sudah berhasil kembali membawa sepak bola. Bahkan bertemu dengan Kinako-san. Lalu, belum lama ini kau sudah bertemu lagi dengannya versi dewasa," Wondeba tersenyum menenangkan, "Sejarah pasti berubah, Fei. Aku yakin itu,".

Dan Fei Rune yang henda meneteskan air mata, mengangguk dan menghapus butiran bening dan hendak mengalir dari dam-nya yang sudah retak.

"_Sejarah akan berubah, huh?"_ batinnya.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Fei duduk di bangku taman yang panjang. Karena tidak mau mampir kemana-mana saat ditanya Wondeba, beruang imut itu mengajak Fei ke taman ini. Bahkan, dengan baik hatinya, beruang biru-pink itu juga mentraktirnya makan es krim, dengan harapan bocah berambut hijau itu dapat melupakan semua rasa penat yang mengganjal.

Namun, perkiraannya justru salah.

Bocah berambut hijau itu malah tambah diliputi rasa galau saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang 'tidak sengaja' lewat di hadapannya bersama orang tuanya. Digendong, dipeluk, dicium ... betapa Fei juga menginginkan hal itu.

Benarkah sejarah berubah? Benarkah masa depan telah berubah? Selama melakukan _time travel_ tadi hingga mereka berdua sampai pada masa di mana harusnya mereka berada, tidak ada kejadian apa pun yang mereka alami. Semua sama saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh, biasa. Sama seperti _time traveler_ yang lainnya ketika bersama Tenma dan kawan-kawan.

Bocah berambut hijau itu merasa semuanya akan sama saja dengan kehidupannya dulu.

Bahkan, es krim yang seharusnya enak karena siang itu panas, menjadi tidak enak lagi. Es krim batang itu mulai meleleh sejak semenit yang lalu dalam genggaman Fei yang makin turun semangatnya, seiring dengan tetes demi tetes yang jatuh ke tanah.

Wondeba, yang baru saja menghabiskan batang es krim kelima (memangnya Wondeba bisa makan, ya?) memperhatikan Fei yang duduk lesu. Sedari tadi, es krimnya tidak disentuh. Sejilat pun belum ada. Dia hanya membiarkan waktu menghabiskan es itu menjadi tetesan-tetesan kecil yang hilang ke dalam resapan tanah.

Dalam hati, Fei bahkan menginginkan hal itu. Membiarkan waktu menghabisinya dan membuatnya hilang agar tidak perlu lagi merasakan pahitnya hidup dalam kesendirian. Tapi, di saat yang sama, pikirannya juga bekerja. Jika dia seperti ini terus, bukankah itu artinya dia egois? Bukankah banyak anak-anak seperti dia yang juga meginginkan kehadiran orang tua yang menghangatkan jiwa mereka dengan siraman kasih sayang? Jika dipikir lagi, bukankah _semua_ orang ingin seperti itu?

Sudahlah, kalau memang _Kami-sama_ tidak mengizinkan dia memiliki seorang ibu dan ayah untuk menemaninya selama hidup, ya sudahlah. Mungkin itu memang sudah menjadi garis takdirnya, sudah menjadi kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya.

Fei mendesah, sebelum memutuskan mengangkat gagang es-nya dan mulai menjilati apa yang tersisa di sana. Tidak banyak, dalam empat kali jilatan saja, es itu sudah habis.

"Wondeba," panggil Fei setelah melempar gagang es-nya ke tempat sampah, "Kau keberatan, sebelum pulang ke rumah, kita mampir ke makam Mama(1) dulu?" pinta Fei.

Wondeba mengangguk, "Apa pun yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Fei,".

* * *

XXX

* * *

Dan, di sinilah mereka. Di tempat di mana semua orang pada akhirnya akan menuju ke sana. Tempat semua orang akan bersatu bersama tanah. Tidur dengan damai sampai Hari Pembalasan akan datang dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatan yang telah dilakukan semasa hidup.

Pemakaman.

Fei berjalan dengan sebuket bunga Lily putih di tangannya. Di sampingnya, Wondeba mengikuti kemana arah Fei melangkah. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai pada bagian makam keluarga Rune.

Di salah satu nisan, berukir sebuah nama yang amat dikenali Fei, walau pun nama keluarganya berbeda. Nama seseorang yang selalu dinantikan kehadirannya, senyumnya, belainya ...

Kinako Rune.

"Hai, Mama," sapa Fei sambil meletakkan buket bunga itu, "Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya? Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu lagi sekarang," ucapnya, "Kau tahu Mama, aku bertemu denganmu ketika usiamu sama denganku lho. Kita melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama ...".

Fei terus bercerita dengan semangat, seolah-olah Kinako sedang mendengarkannya dari alam sana. Sampai akhirnya, awan berubah menjadi kelabu dan rinai hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"Maaf Mama, aku harus pulang sekarang. Hujan sedang turun," Fei membuka jaket orennya dan menyampirkannya di nisan sang Mama, "Semoga Mama tidak kedinginan. Dah, Mama!" serunya seraya berlalu pergi.

Wondeba yang hanya memperhatikan merasa sedih, sebelum akhirnya ikut dengan Fei kembali ke karavan dan membawa anak itu pulang.

Mereka berlari di antara makam-makam yang ada, namun, ketika langkah mereka berdua tepat keluar dari bagian makan keluarga Rune ...

"Hanya aku, atau memang aku merasakan ada gempa kecil?" ucap Fei kebingungan.

"Tidak Fei, memang ada gempa," Wondeba mengiyakan.

Mereka berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkannya dan terus berlari. Tapi, seiring dengan mereka berlari, nampak pintu gerbang makam yang makin menjauh, serta pandangan yang makin tidak fokus. Entah apa yang sebenanya terjadi, seolah ada kekuatan _poltergeist_(2) di sana.

Fei dan Wondeba terus berlari dan berlari, sampai pada akhirnya, mereka berdua ditelan aliran waktu. Seisi kota lenyap, hilang. Berputar seperti gasing yang cepat, menyatu dengan desiran angin yang lewat, berbaur dengan rinai hujan yang menghujam tanah.

Gelap ...

Gelap ...

Gelap ...

Gelap ...

* * *

XXX

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh mata hijau muda itu adalah langit-langit kamar yang tidak asing baginya. Langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan semua pemandangan dalam kamar yang amat familier di matanya.

Kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Fei mendudukkan dirinya dan mendapati bahwa dia ternyata sedang berada di atas kasur miliknya sendiri. Sementara di luar sana , hilang sudah langit kelabu yang digantikan langit hitam kelam malam, hilang sudah rinai hujan yang digantikan bunyi jangkrik yang bernyanyi.

Belum hilang rasa bingungnya, Fei kembali dibuat tambah bingung sekaligus terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang tidur dengan posisi duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Seorang wanita yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Mama ...?" ucapnya bingung.

Wanita itu menggeliat sejenak setelah mendengar suara yang memanggil dirinya. Setelah terbangun, wanita itu menguap dan merengangkan tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya mata mereka berdua bertemu satu sama lainnya.

Melihat Fei yang terbangun, wanita itu tersenyum.

"_Yokatta na_ Fei, akhirnya kau bangun juga," ucap wanita itu sembari tangannya mengusap rambut hijau Fei dengan lembut.

Fei hanya membatu, terdiam, terpaku, tercekat atau apa sajalah yang bisa menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Pikirannya kacau. Apa maksud dari semuanya? Mengapa Mamanya bisa ada di sini? Memangnya Fei kenapa? Memangnya apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Ada apa Fei dengan sikapmu, Fei? Bukankah kau rindu pada Mama-mu?" sebuah suara membuat Fei kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Wondeba?" ucap Fei tidak percaya.

Ya, suara Wondeba yag berdiri di ambang pintu kamar bersama Asurei Rune, Papanya. Mereka berdua mendekat.

"Sejarah dan masa depan telah berubah, Fei," ucap Asurei.

Wondeba mengangguk, "Kau ingat saat kita berada di makam? Saat itu, dimensi waktu yang berubah bertabrakan dan bersatu dengan dimensi kita berada, dan yah, kita terseret masuk ke dalamnya,".

Fei masih belum bisa mengerti dengan apapun yang terjadi sekarang.

"Fei," Asurei kembali bersuara, "Dalam dimensi waktu yang baru ini, waktu berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja, pertemuanmu dengan Mama-mu sebelum kembalilah yang mengubah semuanya," ucap Asurei.

Fei menenggak ludah, "Jadi, semuanya telah berubah? Sejarah dan masa depan yang akan terjadi?" tanya Fei.

Asurei mengangguk, "Dalam sejarah dulu, kau tidak bertemu Mama-mu karena dia meninggal setelah kau lahir," Asurei mengambil nafas sejenak, "Tapi, karena sejarah telah berubah, Mama-mu tidak meninggal saat melahirkanmu, Fei," ucapnya.

"Fei," suara lembut sang wanita –yang mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Kinako- menyela, "Seperti yang kubilang dulu, sejarah pasti akan berubah, jadi, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," ucapnya.

Fei mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mulai berpikir, "Jika dimensi waktu yang lama dan dimensi waktu yang baru telah bersatu. Itu artinya, beberapa atau bahkan semua hal yang ada di dimensi lama dan dimensi baru bersatu dan menciptakan jalan sejarah yang baru, begitu?" ungkapnya.

Asurei dan Wondeba mengangguk bersamaan, "Ya, dan salah satunya adalah dengan bertemunya kembali kau dan Mama-mu," ucap Asurei sambil menepuk bahu istrinya.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih bingung," ucap Wondeba, "Kembali kuingatkan saat kita berada di makam. Kita merasakan hal yang sama bukan? Pertama, getaran seperti gempa. Itu karena aliran dimensi yang saling bertabrakan. Kedua, pandangan kita yang buram. Itu karena dua dimensi yang saling menyatu," Wondeba mengangkat bahu.

"Seperti itulah, Fei. Aku juga terseret masuk ke dalam aliran waktu yang baru ini. Bukan hanya aku, seluruh manusia juga masuk ke dalam aliran waktu yang baru ini dan bersama akan menciptakan masa depan yang baru," ucap Asurei.

Fei mengangguk, kemudian berpaling ke arah Kinako, Fei menatap Kinako sang Mama dengan pandangan rindu. Benarkah, benarkah ini semua?

"Ya, Fei, ini semua nyata. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi," ucap Kinako kemudian merentangkan tangan, "Tidakkah kau ingin memeluk Mama-mu sebagai pelepas rindu?" tawarnya.

Fei tersentak.

Memeluk Mamanya adalah hal yang paling diinginkannya seumur hidupnya. Dengan tubuh bergetar dia beringsut mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuh Kinako dengan erat dan rindu. Kinako membalasnya dengan memeluk punggung Fei. Kehangatan yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya, wangi yang selama ini selalu dinantinya, kelembutan yang selama ini selalu didambakannya ... sekarang anak berambut hijau itu bisa merasakannya.

Pelan-pelan, air mata turun membasahi pipi lembut Fei. Bukan, itu bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata yang bahagia.

Air mata bahagia di mana dia bisa bertemu dengan orang sangat dicintainya, orang yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini.

"Mama ..." ucap Fei dengan suara gemetar.

Kinako mengangguk dan mengecup puncak kepala Fei.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama, Fei, anakku,".

**END**

* * *

Catatan kecil

Kalau nggak salah, Fei manggil Asurei dengan sebutan 'Papa' bukan? Maka dari itu, saya membuat Fei manggil Kinako dengan sebutan _Mama_.

_Poltergeist_ adalah istilah paranormal untuk menggambarkan kejadian-kejadian aneh, seperti benda yang melayang sendiri dan diduga akibat dari ulah hantu yang nakal.

* * *

Ah~ Akhirnya fic pertama saya ini selesai juga! Aneh, ya alurnya? Hahaha ... mohon maaf ya, habis, saya ingin Kinako dan Fei bisa cepat-cepat bertemu. Kenapa Level-5 nggak buat adegan mereka bertemu di masa depan, sih?

Yah, karena alasan itulah saya membuat fanfic ini.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya ini. Jika ada waktu, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya. Agar bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi saya ke depannya nanti.

Ah, satu lagi. SELAMAT HARI IBU (Walau pun lewat :p)!


End file.
